A Tu Lado
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Dante tiene una pesadilla. Ari esta ahí para él.


Dante llamó a Ari esa mañana.

Apenas colgó el teléfono, Ari no dudó en tomar las llaves de su camioneta y salir para la casa de Dante, sin importar que fueran las tres y media de la madrugada. Mucho más temprano que la hora en la que se levantaba para caminar con Legs. Dante había tenido una pesadilla. Una lo suficientemente fea como para haber llamado a Ari a esa hora.

Como se esperaba, Dante estaba sentado en el porche de la casa, esperando a Ari.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Hace frío." dijo bajando de la camioneta.

Dante sólo se encogió de hombros.

Ari se preocupó, no era normal que su novio no mostrara ninguna emoción.

"Ven aquí" dijo Ari, ofreciéndole a Dante su mano. "Levántate. ¿Qué tal si vamos al desierto?"

El chico no se opuso. ¿Cómo es que Ari siempre sabía qué hacer? Si Ari pudiese leer los pensamientos, seguro le diría a Dante que eso no era cierto, pero para Dante, Ari Mendoza lo conocía más que nadie. Aunque no quisiera, siempre sería un héroe para él.

Se subieron a la camioneta, y a mitad de camino, Dante rompió a llorar. Pero no eran sólo lágrimas. Era llanto de verdad, como cuando había regresado del hospital con algo más que sólo las costillas quebradas. Ari tomó su mano.

"Ya casi llegamos, amor." susurró, intentando calmarlo.

Aparcaron en el lugar de siempre.

Se sentaron en la cama de la camioneta y ahí es donde Ari tomó a Dante entre sus brazos, como ya había hecho antes. Cómo siempre hacía para reconfortarlo.

Otra vez, Ari pensó que Dante nunca dejaría de llorar.

Pero lo hizo. Después de lo que parecieron siglos, dejó de llorar.

Se quedaron callados, abrazados mientras veían las últimas estrellas que quedaban. Ya casi amanecía.

"¿Quieres contarme de tu pesadilla?" preguntó Ari suavemente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Dante.

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Dame un momento Ari, solo quiero dejar de pensar por un rato más."

"Bien."

Dejar de pensar. Ari decidió que eso sería algo fantástico. Seguro era por eso que Dante podía hacerlo.

"Creo que ya estoy bien. Vamos a casa, seguro mis padres deben preguntarse dónde estoy." Dijo Dante después de unos minutos de silencio, intentando bajar del carro, evitando los ojos de Ari.

"Eh, eh. Para un rato" contestó él, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Dante para evitar que se bajara de la parte de atrás de la camioneta. "No puedes decir eso simplemente. Merezco saber qué es lo que te pone así. No puedo simplemente abrazarte mientras lloras y ya. Quiero ayudar." Le dijo en un tono suave. "Soy tu novio. No puedo verte así y no hacer nada."

Dante lo miró. Sus ojos aún tenían un brillo por las lágrimas. Su rostro mostraba miles de emociones al mismo tiempo.

"Bien."

"¿Bien qué, Dante?"

"Tengo que contarte algo." Dante bajó la mirada, avergonzado, quizá con timidez.

Y le contó a Ari. Le contó de lo que decían los chicos en el vecindario sobre él. Todos sabían de su beso con Daniel, y todos sabían que ahora Dante salía con Ari.

"Me fastidian. Me dicen cosas horribles, Ari." Se quedó callado unos segundos. "No te preocupes, no me han golpeado nunca. Supongo que después de quebrarme las costillas, Julian no se quiere arriesgar de nuevo a que le rompas la nariz" dijo Dante, dejando ver una sonrisa triste al final.

Ari sintió rabia de nuevo. No soportaba el hecho de que le hicieran daño a Dante.

"No les hago caso." continuó. "Dejarán de molestar en algún momento, creo ya se están cansando. Pero igual duele."

Ari olvidó el tema de la pesadilla por un momento. Suponía que tenía que ver algo con lo que le había contado Dante, pero no iba a insistir ahora. En vez de hacer más preguntas, Ari tomó a Dante entre sus brazos de nuevo. Dejó un beso en su frente antes de hablar.

"¿Sabes? No importa lo que esos imbéciles te digan. Para mí, tu eres perfecto ¿sí?"

Dante asintió, una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

"Te quiero, Ari."

"Te quiero, Dante."

Llegaron a la casa de Dante un poco antes de las seis de la madrugada. Ari bajó de la camioneta para abrir la puerta del otro lado. Dante estaba dormido.

"Hey, Dante." Ari sacudió un poco su hombro para intentar despertarlo. "Dante." Él sólo gruñó en respuesta.

"Vamos, cariño."

"Déjame dormir, Ari."

"Ya llegamos a tu casa. Tienes que bajar del carro."

"No quiero." Protestó haciendo un puchero, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Ari soltó una risa.

"Pero si eres adorable. Pareces un niño pequeño."

"Un niño pequeño que solo quiere dormir."

"¡Dante!"

"¡Ari!" Lo imitó él adormilado.

Una sonrisa se asomó por la cara de Dante. Abrió un poco los ojos.

"¿No me puedes cargar?" Preguntó abriendo los brazos.

"¡Ja!" Ari dijo en tono burlón. "Ni en sueños, cariño. Vamos. Baja del carro."

"No."

"Dante."

"Que nooooo."

"¡Dante!"

Pero no contestó. Ya se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

Genial. Pensó Ari para sus adentros, mientras tomaba al chico en sus brazos, y como pudo cerró la puerta de la camioneta. Caminó con dificultad al porche de la casa y llamó al timbre. Soledad abrió la puerta.

"¡Ari!" exclamó ella sorprendida, mientras miraba a Dante en sus brazos. "Gracias por estar con él. En serio." Dijo como si ya supiera donde había estado su hijo todo el tiempo. Quizá Dante tenía razón: las madres siempre se enteraban de todo. En especial Soledad Quintana.

"No hay de qué." Respondió Ari. "Lo voy a llevar a su cuarto de una vez" dijo señalando hacia arriba con la cabeza.

"Si, gracias."

Mientras subía las escaleras, Ari escuchó a Soledad decirle a Sam que Dante ya estaba en casa. Miró a Dante en sus brazos con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba feliz de que sus padres lo aceptaran como era. Los padres de Dante no tenían ningún problema con que su hijo sea gay. Los de Ari tampoco, pero para Dante había sido un poco más difícil quedar convencido de que no había nada malo en él, y de que sus padres lo seguían queriendo como siempre.

Ari pasó por el cuarto vacío que ocuparía el bebé cuando llegara en unas semanas. Dante estaba muy emocionado por tener una hermana, y ya no era solo por querer que sus padres sean abuelos algún día.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta. Ari la abrió, empujándola con el hombro, y dejó a Dante sobre su cama, que estaba desordenada. Lo cubrió con la sábana, bajó las cortinas y apagó la luz, pero cuando ya estaba en el porche de la puerta, a punto de irse, escuchó un susurro.

"¿Te quedarías un rato conmigo?"

Ari volteó, para ver a Dante mirándolo con ojos somnolientos.

"Claro." dijo mientras regresaba y se sentaba al borde de la cama. Empezó a jugar con el cabello de Dante.

"Gracias."

Estaba todo en silencio, excepto por una canción lenta que sonaba desde el piso de abajo. A Sam le gustaba escuchar música mientras hacía el desayuno. Algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas.

Dante se sentía mejor. A veces tenía bajones, se sentía realmente triste, pero siempre se ponía bien al tener a Ari a su lado.

"No te llegué a contar de mi pesadilla."

"No te preocupes por eso. Me la puedes decir luego." contestó Ari, aun acariciando el pelo de Dante.

"No. Quiero contártela."

"Bien."

"Estaban estos chicos del vecindario. Me estaban molestando, pero ahora tú estabas conmigo. Julian estaba a punto de pegarme, pero tú te interpusiste. Y... y de la nada ya no estábamos en el vecindario. Estábamos en medio de la calle y yo estaba sosteniendo ese maldito pájaro herido en mis manos. Soñé con el accidente, Ari. Pero esta vez no saliste vivo después de empujarme."

Dante no estaba llorando. No lo iba a hacer. Ya había llorado muchas lágrimas hoy.

Ari lo miró preocupado. _Así que aún no ha olvidado el accidente_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

"Lo siento." susurró Dante.

"Ya sabes que no fue tu culpa, cariño."

"No es eso. Las reglas ¿Recuerdas? No hablar del accidente."

"No importa, Dante. Olvida esas reglas. Puedes hablar del accidente todo lo que quieras. Si te hace sentir mejor entonces hazlo." Dijo Ari con ternura.

"Bien."

"Sólo fue una pesadilla."

"Sólo una pesadilla."

"Exacto. Estoy aquí ahora, contigo, y estoy bien ¿si?"

"Ajá." Dijo Dante, cerrando los ojos.

Y Ari se quedó a su lado hasta estar seguro de que Dante estuviera dormido.


End file.
